Come Flash All Your Ladies
by The-Dark-Divine
Summary: I'm Violet Evans: troublemaker, Daddy's little girl, part of the "elite" a.k.a. Pogue's cousin a.k.a. best friend of Chuck Bass a.k.a. ex-girlfriend of Carter Bassan a.k.a. girl with dumbasses as parents. Yep, that's me!...Reid/OC or Tyler/OC haven't ..
1. Pre Face

My name is Violet Evans, but everyone calls me Vi. My Father owns a hotel in New York City. In fact, I grew up there. I made friends with the "elite". Meaning Blair Waldorf, Serena Vanderwoodsen, Nate Archibald, and Chuck Bass. All they're families are rich.

We all just clicked. Nate/Chuck were best friends. Blair/Serena/Me were the three musketeers. Blair/Nate they both had secret crushes on each other. Chuck/Me were best friends, we knew everything about each other. In fact, we could spend nights at each others houses and no one would think much of it. We even had rooms for each other at our homes. Chuck and I loved to cause mischief. Blair, Nate, and Serena were big mischief makers too, but Chuck and I were the worst.

We would cause havoc all around the house, when our parents were gone. All five of us did. Our parents were always away on business trips, vacations, getting remarried, etc. We practically raised each other. Our parents were rarely around to spend time with us, so they just let us buy whatever our little hearts desired. We each got our first credit card when we were 8 years old. We could do whatever we wanted.

When we went to parties, banquets, etc. we could drink champagne, even though we were under age. Some of the elder adults looked at us at shock, since we were only around 12. But, they just shrugged it off, muttering to themselves. Old fools.

But, I was content with my life. My friends were my brothers or sisters, they were my family, they were my life, they were what made me… me. As you know, good things don't last for long.

It was this year when I got the letter. The letter was from my Mother. My father and her were divorced. She was living in Ipswich, Massachusetts, where she grew up with her sister. I would sometimes spend part of my summers down there with her. But, this summer I did not go.

The letter I received said I would spend every other month with her and the other months I would live with my Father. Which meant, I would not be attending to just one High School, but to two! That I would go back and forth to every month! How stupid is that crap!

I am currently 17 years old, (will be turning 18 in 4 months, YES!) which means I have to proceed with my Mother's wishes because I am still a minor. Damnit! Which also means I have to leave my friends here behind. And that's just what I can't bear the most.

So, here I am in a town car driving to my Aunt's house, who my Mother is staying with. Apparently, I am going to attend Spencer Academy. Where my stupid Son of Ipsbitch cousin of mine goes to. Joy! Please note the sarcasm.


	2. Kate Tunney's Man

I was at my Aunt's home (Pogue's mother) and I was furious! First, I find out that not am I only going to be staying in Ipswich away from my friends, but my Mother wouldn't even be here! Apparently, she has this "huge business trip" that she just has to attend to. And she wouldn't be here for, about the whole month.

Second, I was going to be baby-sat by my stupid over protective cousin (Pogue) and his stupid little friends. The Sons of Ipswich. I mean really what kind of name is that? It sounded like a wannabe boy band or whatever.

Let's describe Pogue shall we? Pogue: rebel, overprotective, can get jealous _really _fast, is in love with a girl him named: Kate Tunney. I haven't met her. I have only been around Pogue a couple of times. When I was there for summers, he was usually somewhere off with the other "Sons". But, when he was around and our Mothers made us hang around together, he was always talking about Kate. Kate, Kate, Kate. And if it wasn't about Kate then it was his "super cool" (as he liked to call them) friends.

But, Pogue wasn't a bad guy. He was kind of cool. We got along…well sort of. At least he had the decency to ask about me. He liked to know about my friends. And well, I was young so I would even tell him about my crushes. And he would always get protective of me and say I could only ever be with someone who, A) deserved me, B) took care of me, C) loved me, and finally D) someone he thought was good enough for me. I thought it was cute how he cared about me, but I guess now he probably wouldn't even remember any of it.

I am staying in an apartment in the nearest complex. My room just so happens to be down the hall from Pogue's. Coincidence? I think not. My Father made sure I stayed somewhere without my Mother because he knew we could both kill each other if we wanted to. Father made sure to put everything I would need into it already. Blair, Serena, and I went shopping before I left, so my closet was stocked with brand new clothes, bags, shoes, jewelry, everything a girl could need from Sak's, Barney's, Tiffany's, and a bunch of other stores in Soho.

I had already talked to the Provost of the school and even though he said it would be hard for me to keep going back an forth to different schools, it would probably be best if I just stood here. Heck no, am I going to stay here for 4 months until I turn 18 years old. I thanked him for his uhh...concern, if you could call it that. He just wanted more of my parent's money to put in his pocket. After, I received my uniforms, timetable, map of the school, and locker combination. I went back to the apartment and put everything where I wanted it to go, then I got everything ready for my first day of school tomorrow. I felt really drowsy all of a sudden and decided to go to sleep.

X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X_X

The next morning I was woken up by my alarm which read 5:30. I groaned and decided to get ready, since Pogue was going to show me around the school. At around 6:45 a knock was heard at the door. I quickly dumped my bowl of Lucky Charms and went to go answer it.

There was a man on the opposite side. He had shoulder length dirt blond hair, mysterious brown eyes, had on a black leather jacket, over his school uniform. Under the shirt I could see bulging muscles. This stranger looked familiar to me. It couldn't be Pogue could it?

"Hey Vi." the Stranger said with a deep voice and chuckled at my expression. It was Pogue! Holy cow! I would know that voice anywhere, even if he's voice deepened. Pogue wasn't some wimpy little kid anymore.

"Hey Pogue." I said kind of awkwardly.

"Come here." He said while pulling me into a tight hug. I smiled and laughed. Yep, this was Pogue. My Pogue. The overprotective cousin who treated me like a sister. That little strange awkwardness we had soon left. "You sure have grown into a beautiful girl, Vi."

"Thanks. Look at you! Where'd the muscles come from? If I could remember correctly, the last time I saw you, you were about as skinny as me." I replied laughing at his narrowed eyes.

"Ha ha Vi, very funny. Now are you ready?" He asked.

"Yep." I responded grabbing my new Chanel bag, Sidekick, keys, and wallet. "So am I following you or…"

"You can ride with me. I have a feeling your gonna like it." He responded walking over to a yellow and black Ducati and handing me a helmet as he put on his own. "Like it?"

"Like it?" I repeated dumbfounded, "More like loooovvveee it!" He just chucked. We were soon zooming through the roads of Ipswich to Spencer Academy. I loved the way the wind blew in my hair at how fast we were going. Apparently, Pogue remembered one thing about me, I loved fast cars. Well, it was a motorcycle, but still you get my point.

**(Reid's POV)**

Caleb, Tyler, and I were waiting on the steps of the school for Pogue to arrive. What the hell is taking him so long? School starts in 10 minutes. Not that I care if I'm late, but still he's supposed to be here already! Wait, here he finally comes to grace us with his presence.

He parked his bike right next to Caleb's mustang, he's normal parking space. But, he wasn't alone. There was someone else with him. Female…yep. But it certainly wasn't Kate. She took off her helmet and she was smiling and laughing with Pogue. He started to tickle her like they were old friends.

She was beautiful! She had brown hair that went about 3 inches below her shoulders, blue eyes that were filled with playfulness and mischief, pale pink lips, and a perfect tan. Who was she? Why is Pogue with her? And where's Kate? Oh if Kate finds out Pogue is in some deep shit.

**(Violet's POV)**

The fun ride on Pogue's motorcycle was over all to soon. Serena would love it!

"Have fun?" Pogue asked smiling.

"Oh yeah. We can't ride motorcycles like that in New York City because the streets are always so jammed pact." I replied kinda grimly. "But, we're gonna do that again once class is over right?" Pogue laughed at her wide hopeful eyes.

"Sure. Come on." He said while grabbing her hand and leading her towards the school.

"You know Pogue one of these days that bike of yours is just going to go missing." I stated.

"Oh really." He challenged starting to tickle her. I started laughing and I couldn't stop. Darn it! Leave it to Pogue to remember I'm ticklish.

"Okay, okay. I'll surrender. Stop." I said still giggling. Pogue finally stopped when we heard someone clear their throats.

We quickly turned around and I saw three guys standing there. Three gorgeous guys if I do say so myself. They all had confused looks on their faces, but blondie was smirking.

"Hey guys." Pogue started.

"Hey, who's your uhh…friend." Blondie was the first to speak out of the three.

"Oh, guys I told you already. Well at least I think I did. Oh well anyway this is Violet Evans. She's my cousin from New York." looks of relief started showing on each of their faces. Why relief? Who did these guys think I was?

"Hi." I said giving them all a small wave.

"Vi, this is Caleb Danvers, Reid Garwin, and Tyler Simms." the lot each gave their own hellos. But, I had to admit all of them were gorgeous.

"Well, we better head to class." Caleb announced when he checked the time. "See you all at Lunch, it was nice meeting you Violet."

"Come on, Vi. We both have first period together." Pogue said grabbing my hand and running into class right as the bell rang.

"Well it nice of you to join us Ms. Evans and Mr. Perry. Perry, you know how I am about being tardy and Ms. Evans I will give you a warning today because it is your first day, but do not make this a habit. Now both of you go take your seats." Professor Walters said.

Pogue and I muttered a "sorry" each and we both sat down in the middle row right next to each other since those were the only two seats left. I could feel everyone's gaze. I don't know if they were on Pogue for showing up late or just because I was the new girl arriving with Pogue Perry. It was most likely the latter. I tried my best to ignore the stares while I took out a notebook and pretended to take notes. I know that since I am going to keep switching schools I should pay attention, but Pr. Walter's class was just plain boring. Pogue agreed with me on that too. So we both just passed notes back and forth through the whole period.

**(Kate's POV)**

I walked into first period with Sarah and we sat in one of the back rows so we could see everyone. I noticed it was only 1 minute before the bell rang and Pogue still wasn't here. Why wasn't he here? Pogue is never late, none the less skip first period. He wasn't sick was he? Oh no. I feel like a horrible girlfriend now, he's probably all alone at home sick in bed. But, there he was. He ran into the classroom right as the late bell rang.

I smiled. He wasn't sick, he probably just over slept. But, that smile soon faltered when I noticed he had his arm around the girl's shoulder. I never saw her before, but she was beautiful. Jealousy and hurt soon raised within me. Was Pogue cheating on me? Why else would he be late? But, she looks new, maybe he was just trying to help her find her class. Yeah, that's probably it. Pogue has a kind heart, he probably just took pity on her.

That little hope I had vanished too, when I noticed he still had his arm around her shoulder, even though they both were already in the classroom. I saw both of them take their seats and pass notes back and forth to each other during class. That little Bitch. Who the hell does she think she is?! No one messes around with Kate Tunney's man! That little Home wrecker is going down!


	3. Chapter 2: Jealousy and Phone Calls

**(Violet's POV)**

After first period was over, Pogue showed me to my 2nd period class then, went to go to his own. Apparently, Tyler was in this class also. When he saw me, he smiled and waved me over to the seat next to him.

"Hey Violet. So, so far how do you like Spencer?" He asked.

"It's barely 2nd period." I replied grinning as he blushed, "But, it's okay I guess. 1st is kind of boring, but I have Pogue in that class so we just passed notes back and forth through out it."

"Professor Walters: World History?" He guessed.

"Yes, unfortunately." I whined, "Do you have him?"

"No and from what everyone tells me, I am very lucky." He grinned as I groaned.

"Well thanks a lot." I said sarcastically. He just chuckled as the teacher came in. It's weird his chuckle reminded of me of someone, but of who?

"Hello class, I hear we have a new student today. Violet, Violet Evans. Where are you Violet?" the Teacher asked. I raised my hand. "Oh well there you are. I'm Ms. Davis and welcome to Chemistry. If you have any questions at all don't be afraid to ask." After I said 'yes' she started telling the class what we were going to do today. I like Ms. Davis, she seemed nice (nothing like Prof. Walters) and she didn't make me go in front of the class and tell everyone about myself.

"Now class, the person you are sitting next to will be your partner for this assignment. You can change partners later on the next assignment, but right now…"

So , that is pretty much how my day went. But, my other teachers made me go in front of the class telling everyone about myself. (much to my dismay) I had some of the other "Sons" in my classes too. They weren't that bad. I actually took a liking to them surprisingly.

When I walked into the lunchroom I got my meal from the lunch line and went to go sit at the table with Pogue, Reid, Tyler, and Caleb. It sucks that there weren't that many food places to go eat at in Ipswich. How very un-New Yorkish.

"Hey guys." I said as I sat down in between Pogue and Tyler. They all said hi to me and went back to conversation. I appreciated how they involved me as well. I was interrupting in my conversation with Tyler when Christina Aguilera's song "Keeps Getting Better" started playing.

_Some days I'm a super bitch_

_Up to my old tricks_

_But it wont last forever_

_Next day I'm your super girl_

_Out to save the world and it keeps gettin' better_

All the boys at the table turned to look at me while I smiled and answered my phone noticing the ring tone. Serena.

"Hey! I was beginning to thing you all forgot about me." I fake pouted, but smiled.

"Of course not V. We could never forget about you, especially with Chuck's sulking that his partner in crime isn't here with him." Serena laughed.

"Ahh. I'm touched," I laughed, "my Chuck misses me."

"He does, he really does. We all do Vi." Serena said, "I mean who knew Chuck Bass could be such a sulker and whiner."

"uhh…I did. But, I miss all of you too." I said. The feeling of not being with everyone was finally sinking in.

"Is anyone giving you trouble over there, because you know I'd be there in a second ready to kick their ass. Everyone else would be right behind me too." I could hear her smiling.

"Nah, no worries. The last thing that even came remotely close to that was Carter Basin." I replied saying his name. Carter was my ex-boyfriend. He cheated on me, we broke up, end of story.

Well, at least for me. But Blair, Nate, Serena, and Chuck didn't. They all gave him their own form of payback. Nate and Chuck beat the crap out of him. Blair with her social skills made his reputation go down the toilet. And Serena publicly humiliated him in front of the entire school, but they were all there for me. They did everything to make me feel better and forget about Carter. Sappy old romance movies and all.

"Ahh honey are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm f-" I was interrupted when Pogue stole my phone and put it to his ear.

"Hey who is this?" Pogue asked into the phone. I just scowled at him. But, because I was sitting next to him, I could hear everything she was saying.

"Serena, who's this." She asked.

"Pogue." His answer was nice and short.

"Oh yeah, your Vi's cousin right?"

"Yeah. Hey I wanted to ask you a question Serena. Who's Carter Basin?" He asked. My eyes soon widened. She wouldn't say anything would she? God don't say anything Serena.

"I...uhh…He's her ex-boyfriend. Why?" I heard her say.

"Ex-boyfriend?! And he hurt Vi?!" Pogue's eyes soon widened with anger.

"Serena Van Der Woodsen, don't you dare say anymore to him!" I shouted at the phone.

(**Kate's POV)**

Sarah and I were late to lunch because we had to put our books away in our lockers. I wasn't paying attention in class because I was to busy trying to dig up some dirt on Violet Evans.

All I found out was she is from the Upper East Side of New York City, her Father was a rich big time lawyer from New York, and her Mother grew up here in Ipswich. Other then that she shopped in Soho and in all the big expensive stores on 5th Ave. (Even I couldn't even afford that), I heard some girls talking that they saw her get off of Pogue's motorcycle. I mean it's bad enough she was clinging to him in 1st period like a little whore, but she was on Pogue's motorbike! My Pogue's motor bike! Ugh!

I didn't even know we were already done getting our food from the lunch line because I was too consumed in my thoughts. Sarah kept telling me I was just overlooking it and drawing conclusions. I just ignored her.

"Kate. Earth to Kate." Sarah said waving a hand in front of my face.

"Oh sorry Sarah. I just spaced that's all." and trying to find a way to destroy that bitch, but I sure wasn't going to tell Sarah that.

"S'fine. Come on let's go sit down." I just nodded my head. But I only got more furious when I saw the little bitch sitting next to Pogue trying to grab her phone back. What the hell? I walked close enough to hear what they were saying but, without getting seen. Sarah groaned, but followed me.

"Yeah. Hey I wanted to ask you a question Serena. Who's Carter Basin?" Serena? Who's Serena? And Carter Basin? I've heard that name before, but where?

"Ex-boyfriend?! And he hurt Vi?!" Is Pogue…jealous? Why the hell else would he be so angry? And why did he call her Vi?! She has a nickname now too?!

"Serena Van Der Woodsen, don't you dare say anymore to him!" I heard the bitch tell Pogue. I froze. Van Der Woodsen, Serena Van Der Woodsen?! The bitch was friends with Serena? I never met her, but I heard about her on Gossip Girl.

"And Blair better not say anything to him either!" She shouted. Blair? As in Blair Waldorf? She's friends with 2 members of the "elite"? The elite was like…teenage royalty of the Upper East Side. What's next?! She knows Bass and Archibald?

"Do I have to kick this guy's ass, Vi?" Pogue asked. Why does he care? I was filled with hurt.

"Nah, no need to worry about it Pogue. Chuck and Nate took care of that." She responded. Chuck and Nate?! What the fuck?! She was friends with all of them! And not only that, but they cared and protected her?!

So Pogue is not only cheating on me with the new girl, (that is my last and finally conclusion) but that new girl just so happens to be rich and popular? It doesn't help either that she is gorgeous and from what I hear a straight-A student. That's it! It's time to give that whore a piece of my mind!

**(Violet's POV)**

I finally was able to take the phone away from Pogue.

"Hey Serena, I'm just going to call you back later."

"Oh. Sure. Sorry about that little slip." She seemed sorry. I just had to forgive her. Damnit! Why can I never stay mad at her?

"That's okay. No worries. Tell everyone I said 'Hi'. Talk to you later." I then hung up and looked at the others. Pogue opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off when a blonde and dark haired girl marched over to the table. They both were really pretty.

"Hey Kate." Pogue said standing up and giving the dark haired girl a kiss on the cheek. Kate?! As in _the _Kate. The same Kate, Pogue had a crush on when we were little.

"Hi. I'm Violet Evans. Pogue has told me so much about you." I said holding out my hand for her to shake, being polite.

"Really." she said through gritted teeth. "I'm Kate Tunney. Pogue's _girlfriend_." The dark haired girl gave me a bitter look as she shook my hand. Why did she emphasized girlfriend?

"Hey Sarah, you're late," Caleb said kissing Sarah on the lips.

"Kate, Sarah this is my cousin Violet." Pogue said looking at me. I gave a small wave. Looks of shock when on their faces. The blonde recovered first.

"Hi, I'm Sarah Wenham, I just transferred her." She seemed nice.

"Cousin?" Kate repeated dumbfounded, "Pogue I didn't know you had a cousin."

"Oh, well yeah. Vi only came in the Summer sometimes. Right Vi?" I just nodded my head yes.

"I-I'm really sorry for the way I overreacted. I just thought that…" Kate said. She seemed like a nice person when she wasn't jealous.

"Oh, that's okay. I can see why you were so mad." I said. Kate, Sarah, and I got to talking and we had some things in common with one another. Kate and I liked shopping. Sarah & I liked to read books. Amongst other things…

The boys had a swim meet today. They all invited me to a place called Nicky's afterwards.

"What is Nicky's?_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Hi everyone! I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. I have been having writter's block. I promise the next chapter will not take as long as this one did to finally get posted up. Review and tell me if you like it! :)**


End file.
